


Red in Tooth and Claw

by KQQM



Category: A Way Out (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Typical Violence, Fix-It, Hate Sex, Kinda?, Lots of Cursing, M/M, One Shot, Rough Sex, ending spoilers, it was really out of character feeling, the ending could've been improved, the twist was neat but badly executed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KQQM/pseuds/KQQM
Summary: Leo already had trust issues, he didn't need this added onto it. He trusted this man. He fell in love with this man. But now, bloody and wet, he's on the top of a building facing death. What did he do to deserve this?---Fix-it ending of sorts. I like the idea but the execution was lacking to say the least. So enjoy some quality Gay content with angst, fluff, and some smut.





	Red in Tooth and Claw

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely heads up for end of game spoilers. I wanted to rewrite this into something more gay and satisfying. Not a perfect happy ending because the twist was kinda neat. Title is a Memphis May Fire song that was the Jam for writing this.

Leo ached both physically and emotionally. Vincent had lied through his teeth with such ease; it was cruel. The younger man had fallen for the older man and had been too scared to do anything about it. They both had wives for crying out loud. Now, bleeding and bruised on the top of a building he felt raw. The agony he felt was indescribable.

“I can’t fucking believe this. I can’t fucking believe you lied to me so easily. Let me on to think I could trust you,” the concrete dug into Leo’s palms and he could barely keep himself on his hands and knees. Vincent landed a solid punch to Leo’s cheek and the man reeled. He was so weak. Anger was the only thing keeping him going.

“I didn’t want it to be like this. I swear, I didn’t want this end this way,” Vincent’s voice sounded as broken as Leo felt. But he couldn’t believe anything this pig said. Pushing himself up he grabbed Vincent’s arm and punched as hard as he could into the man’s jaw. Vincent toppled and hit the floor. It was both sickening and satisfying to hear the pained grunt from the cop.

Leo’s body ached to the core. Everything ached: his face, his knees, his back, his heart. His arms gave out and he collapsed. Vincent took the chance to smash his fist into Leo’s shoulder.

“I’m already down you goddamn pig,” Leo spat, tears welling up in his eyes. “You’re a cruel, selfish creature. You’re the worst of the worst. Why are you even fucking angry with me? If you were so goddamn sorry you wouldn’t hurt me like this.”

The was no answer from the older man. Leo took a deep breath and pushed himself up off the pavement. Vincent was shaking, his arms barely holding his body up. Leo shoved into him, pushing the older man onto his back. He let out a grunt and Leo straddled him and punched him square in the face.

“Do you even understand how much this hurts me? How fucking raw I feel? I trusted you. I went against every instinct in my body and gave in. I gave in and trusted you. I fucking _trusted_ you, Vincent,” his voice was hoarse, tears dripping down his face. Leo smashed his fist into Vincent’s face again, the crunch under his knuckles sickening. Why didn’t it feel satisfying to pummel this lying bastard into the concrete? Vincent fucking deserved it, but it only made Leo feel sicker.

“Leo,” Vincent’s voice was barely even a whisper. Something in Leo shattered and he sobbed openly. The older man looked miserable under him, all the fight leeched out of him. The bruises on his face angry and purple.

“Do you actually understand the magnitude of your selfishness?” Leo hissed. “Do you?”

“Yes, Leo. I’m so sorry. I didn’t want it to be like this.”

“You don’t. You really fucking don’t. God, Vincent. I fell in love with you, you selfish scumbag. I trusted you and I fell in love,” Leo barely choked out the words. Everything in him was raw and aching. Vincent needed to know how much he had fucked up.

“ _Leo_ …” Vincent’s eyes fluttered open and Leo found himself reeling. There was a deep, sorrowful look in the older man’s eyes. “Oh Leo.”

“Shut up, don’t give me your pity!” Leo couldn’t hear it. He screwed his eyes shut and shook his head.

“I’m angry at myself. I wanted to tell you, there at the mansion. I wanted to spill the truth out to you. Leo, you became so important to me and I didn’t know how to say that I betrayed you. I didn’t want to ruin what we have.”

“Well, a little goddamn late for that ain’t it?”

“It is, and I will never be able to fully apologize for what I’ve done,” Vincent’s voice cracked, and Leo swore he could see the older man nearly break into tears.

“I love you, Vincent. I think that’s the worst part. You broke my trust and betrayed me, but I can’t hate you,” Leo let out a sob and ran his hands down his face. “I want to fucking hate you. You’re a liar and a fake. You’re a cop! A pig! I cannot wrap my head around this. You’re a monster.”

The younger man collapsed, his palms planting on either side of Vincent’s head. “I want to kill you. I want to beat your face into a pulp. I want to fucking watch the life bleed from your eyes. There were so many times you could’ve fessed up. But you drug me through until the end. You were too caught up in what _you_ wanted. God, did you ever care? Did I ever mean _anything_ to you?”

Vincent was quiet under Leo. The younger man let out a broken sob and hung his head. What did he do to deserve this? He regretted ever meeting Harvey. He would’ve been better off with small, petty crimes.

“You mean a lot to me, Leo,” Vincent’s voice was almost too quiet. “I didn’t want to say anything. I was selfish until the end because I didn’t want to stop seeing your smile. When we started to get to know each other I regretted the circumstances that brought us together.”

“How can I even fucking trust that you’re telling the truth now? You’ve lied for how fucking long now?”

“I don’t think you’d ever trust me again. And I wouldn’t blame you. It is my fault for Harvey betraying you. I set up that sting. I wanted to catch that bastard but instead got my brother killed instead. I sent us both to jail, I made sure I would be put in the cell next to you. It was easy in the beginning, I knew you from files I read. After that, it got complicated. There was one thing I didn’t anticipate: caring for the person I was using. You were my link to Harvey and I didn’t even consider that I would feel anything for you. I thought I could keep my distance.

But you were something special, Leo. I don’t know how I can explain it. Every day we spent together made me feel worse and worse about what I was doing. But I kept digging myself deeper into that hole. I wanted to cherish the friendship we built together. It felt so nice to be close to you. I didn’t even piece it together that it was more than friendship I wanted from you. I thought I just missed Carol at first but no. It wasn’t just that,” Vincent trailed off, tears streaming down his face.

“I fucking hate you Vincent Moretti. I hate you so much,” Leo leaned down and kissed the older man fiercely. Vincent tasted like blood, but Leo felt so angry and needy. This goddamn bastard. How dare he. How _fucking_ dare he return Leo’s feelings. How dare he take Leo’s heart and shatter it like this. Who did this guy think he was?

Vincent kissed back with as much energy as he could muster. The older man’s hands went to Leo’s waist and gripped hard. It wasn’t lost on Leo how absurd this situation was. He was kissing the man who tried to kill him. Leo was a sick son of a bitch. But so was Vincent.

“I love you too, Leo,” Vincent murmured when they broke of the kiss. Both men were panting. Their bodies ached, bruises throbbing and wounds bleeding.

“Bitch,” Leo went in for another bruising kiss. He was still angry and he was gunna make Vincent know.

Leo raked his teeth against Vincent’s lower lip, causing the older man to wince. But the younger man didn’t stop. He felt a surge of adrenalin kick in and he needed to take Vincent. He _needed_ to fuck this man raw and hear him cry out. Leo grabbed Vincent’s hands and peeled them off his hips.

“Leo,” Vincent growled, squirming under the man. Leo only gave a wicked grin as he pinned Vincent’s hands above his head.

“You’re mine, old man,” before Vincent could respond Leo pressed their lips together again. There was a hot need pulsing through his veins that spoke over any reason left in him. The younger man broke off the kiss, released Vincent’s wrists, and leaned back. The older man was panting under him but said nothing. Leo peeled off his soaked shirt and shook his hair out. He was bloody and bruised but the rain felt amazing against his bare skin.

“Shirt off,” Leo left no room for argument. Vincent complied without hesitation. The younger man growled and raked his nails down the older man’s chest, leaving red marks against the skin. Vincent hissed and bucked his hips up.

This was going to be a lot of fun.

Leo pushed himself up to his knees and fumbled with Vincent’s pants. It was amazing how quick they’d gone from fist fighting to this. Neither of them wanted to kill the other. And it appeared their attraction was mutual. Hate sex would be far more satisfying than murder anyway.

Vincent looked so vulnerable beneath Leo, it was beyond sexy. Unbuttoned and unzipped, Leo pulled the other man’s jeans down, taking the boxers with them. Vincent groaned as his aching cock was freed.

“Flip over,” Leo wasn’t usually the dominant one during sex, but here, right now, this felt right. Vincent hesitated only briefly but complied. “You’re going to take my cock, Vincent. I’m going to fuck you into the concrete and you’re going to scream for me.”

“Yes, Leo. Please,” the man’s voice was ragged. Leo wished he could kiss Vincent from this angle. Instead, he pulled his jeans down enough to free his own dick. This whole adventure, Vincent had had it his way. Now it was Leo’s time to call the shots. Spit wasn’t great lube but there wasn’t a lot of options on the top of this abandoned building.

Leo sucked his own fingers, making sure to get them as wet as possible. There would be time in the future for gentler sex…hopefully.

The younger man didn’t hesitate in pushing a single digit into the older man. Vincent yelped and tried to squirm away. Leo tsked and held him in place with his free hand.  “Just breathe, sweetheart.”

Another finger joined the first and Vincent collapsed onto his forearms, curses spilling from his lips. He should go for a third, but Leo wanted to fuck Vincent _now_. He removed his fingers and the older man whined under him.

“Please,” he whimpered, and Leo grinned.

“Please what?”

“Fuck me, Leo. I want your dick in me,” Vincent had never sounded so needy. 

“I suppose I can do that,” Leo spit in his hand and did his best to lube himself up. Hopefully, between his precum and spit it wouldn’t be to awful. The younger man used both hands to spread Vincent and lined up his cock. “Deep breaths, Vincent.”

As the older man took in a deep breath Leo pushed into the man with all the force he could muster. Vincent screamed out, shaking as Leo hilted him in one swift move. Leo hissed, relishing in how tight the man was around his cock.

But Leo didn’t pause too long. He moved his hands to grab Vincent’s hips and held on firmly. The older man whined loudly and pushed back, wordlessly asking for Leo to move. The younger man chuckled, delighted to know that he wasn’t the only one feeling good.

He was quick to set a bruising pace, fucking Vincent with all the energy he could muster. Leo was still running on all the adrenalin from the fight. His body was aching and sore, but it wasn’t going to stop him. Not now.

Vincent was moaning loudly as Leo fucked him in hard, fast strokes. The younger man angled every thrust to hit Vincent’s prostate and it seemed to be working. His hips burned but his dick felt so good. Leo wanted to cum deep inside Vincent, leave him a mess inside and out.

Leo leaned forward, unable to hold himself up on his knees. He rested his weight against one arm while the other reached under Vincent to take the man’s cock. The older man whimpered loudly and bucked into the touch. His cock was dripping with precum, making it easy for Leo to start pumping as fast as he could.

“I’m getting close, Leo. I don’t know how much longer I can last,” Vincent barely got the sentence out. His words were jumbled together as he fell apart under Leo.

“Then cum for me. Don’t hold back,” Leo adjusted and matched his timing so every time he thrust in he was stoking down on Vincent’s cock. The man sobbed under him, his body shaking as Leo fucked him mercilessly. Leo felt so powerful, breaking this man apart in the filthiest way possible.

Vincent cried out Leo’s name as he came, his body clenching around Leo’s cock. But Leo braced himself, not letting himself cum yet. He wanted to fuck Vincent while he was sensitive from his orgasm. The younger man moved his hand off Vincent’s cock and to his head.

“Now it’s my turn, slut,” Leo growled, pushing Vincent’s face into the concrete. Vincent tried to wiggle out of the grasp, but Leo held fast. “I want to fuck you hard, scrape your face against this pavement. I’m going to make you ache as much as I do. I’m going to use you as a toy like you used me.”

“Leo, fuck. Leo please,” Vincent growled, trying his best to get out from under Leo. “At least give me a break.”

“No. I’m going to fuck you hard until I cum inside of you. You’re going to take it,” Leo punctuated the sentence by thrusting in hard. Vincent grunted and shivered.

“You’re a dick,” Vincent sneered but with not weight behind the words. Leo only laughed.

“But you’re loving it,” the older man didn’t answer but moaned loudly when Leo set back to his brutal pace. Vincent felt so good and Leo didn’t think he could last that much longer. He didn’t want to cum though. Leo wanted to fuck Vincent until he begged for Leo to stop. He wanted to fuck this man until he passed out from exhaustion. His body was not up for much more though and the adrenaline was starting to wear off.

“Fuck, Vincent,” Leo pressed Vincent’s face harder into the concrete. His rhythm got sloppy as he came hard, filling Vincent nearly full. Vincent let out a stream of curses, his body shaking from exhaustion.

Leo pulled out with a pop and let out a deep breath. Vincent rolled over and pulled Leo down on top of him.

“I love you but you’re a fucking asshole,” Vincent buried his face in Leo’s shoulder and sighed.

“I love you too but you’re not that great of a person either,” Leo jabbed, rolling so the two men were on their sides. “What are we going to do now?”

“I don’t know but you’re not going back to jail. I want to make up for what I did, and I can’t do that with you locked away,” Vincent kissed Leo’s forehead and sighed.

“Thank you. For not killing me,” Leo’s voice was barely more than a whisper.

“I couldn’t have. There was no way I could kill someone who meant so much to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't expect to get so invested in this pairing when I started watching AH play this game. Yet here I am, writing one-shots and procrastinating finishing my bigger fic (and my homework). I hope y'all enjoyed my impulsive smut fic.


End file.
